Sleepwalker
by x Lunatic Charm x
Summary: Shion's talking in his sleep and Nezumi won't admit it hurts his feelings. But then something else Shion says sparks a change between the two that Nezumi never anticipated. This is a one-shot of fluff and dark bedrooms. Only rated T though. I'm once again writing them in bed together, I'm sorry.


Sleepwalker

Lush greenery engulfed him and slunk closer and closer until he hyperventilated with claustrophobia. It suffocated him with tangled vines and sharp branches until Nezumi jolted awake, propping himself on his hands while the blanket pooled around his waist. _I haven't had that dream in a long time. _The Mao forest was a place he'd rather forget, considering it only brought the sting of loss.He glanced over, but luckily the tuft of white hair snoring quietly next to him hadn't awoken at being rolled into.

"He's always such a heavy sleeper. There's no fear in him even when he's completely defenseless." Nezumi thought, sighing harshly in mild frustration before chastising himself for the act. He climbed lithely over the slumbering body and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. With a glance backwards Nezumi tucked the blankets around the curled boy. He knew how Shion hated waking up to an empty bed.

"Safu." The mumbled name reached his ears clearly, and he gritted his teeth. _No, Shion, it's me. Only me. I'm sorry. _

Despite himself, Nezumi gently stroked pale strands from Shion's closed eyes and threw his voice to echo that of a young woman. "I love you, Shion. More than anyone."

Silence answered his words as Shion slept, but as he turned to leave a smaller hand clutched at his sleeve. Shion was still asleep, Nezumi concluded, but his grip was vice-like. Tugging at his jacket, Nezumi spoke again. "Come now, let go."

"No… Safu. Nezumi."

He answered, curious, keeping the feminine pitch of his voice. "What about him?"

"I love Nezumi most."

Nezumi's heart leapt into his throat. He prided himself in remaining unruffled no matter the situation, but this was a special case. Could the boy lie in his sleep, or was he being serious?

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Shion's slightly parted lips. His grip on Nezumi's sleeve suddenly loosened, only to yank the taller boy down on top of him and deepen the kiss. He lacked the leverage to stand again, so Nezumi merely kissed back, suddenly determined to prove his experience even to a boy still asleep under him. Shion groaned as quick fingers undid the button of his pants.

Nezumi glanced up to the squeak.

Wide-open, blood-red eyes darted back and forth franticly, searching for an explanation. "Ne-Nezumi, what are you doing?" Shion's voice chirped an octave too high while his cheeks stained several shades too pink.

Nezumi rolled off of him automatically, allowing a theatrical sigh to expel his embarrassment. "You'll kiss me that passionately, yet it's a crime when I try to unbutton your pants? You don't play fair, your Majesty." Much to his chagrin, Shion didn't try to hide. Instead, he curled into Nezumi's side and looked up at him, his eyes making Nezumi choke once more.

"You're right you know."

Black hair fell into his eyes as he looked down, but he didn't move to swipe it back. "What about?"

Shion looked at him seriously. "I really didn't know how to give a proper goodnight kiss."

He couldn't contain his snicker, and he flopped the pillow down over Shion's head with a _wumph_. "Consider yourself lucky, you've been taught by the best. Now go back to sleep." He blew out the illuminating candle and wrapped Shion tightly in his arms. After a while, when the smaller boy's breath had evened and slowed, Nezumi whispered into the wholly darkness of the room. "I love you too, Shion."

Thanks for reading, lovelies! Please tell me what you thought.

So I learned that I really enjoy writing bed/sleeping fluffy scenes of these two. When I wrote "Transparent", that premise was the point, but now…

Just look at me, I'm writing it for fun.

I'll try not to do this again, I'm sorry. (I make no promises, I already have an idea for another).

I don't own No.6, either. No disclaimer at the top. I'm breaking all the rules.


End file.
